Blitzwinger
Max Pavlinov (born ) known as Blitzwinger is a gaming YouTuber. He plays many games such as Minecraft, Lego Games, Disney Infinity, Skylanders, Plants vs. Zombies, and various other games. He often adds Blitz to the beginning of his titles or series. The meaning of his name comes from the Decepticon Blitzwing which is a triple changer. The Decepticon's motto is 'Destroy first, think later' he does this in his LEGO games. Blitzwinger also has 2 over channel's called BlitzToys in which he unboxes toys and does reviews and FanboyPotion in which he plays games for more mature audience and though all 3 channels keeps a child friendly commentary. Minecraft Blitzwinger started Minecraft later than other YouTubers. True to his tradition, he called his survival series Blitzcraft. Right now he has over 50 videos or even more. He also has a creative series where he builds a village called Blitzvillage. In Blitzvillage, he lets the subscribers really interact with the series. When he is done with a project, he asks his subscribers, or Blitzarmy, what they want him to build next. You can also submit your creations on his twitter page and he will feature them in his videos But he stopped doing build requests and started making very weird things and by episode 64 it stopped but came back for season 2 (which runs every sunday). Blitzwinger has also done multiplayer with other Youtubers named NereusGod,athixgaming,bashurverse and gamer55561.Gamer55561 and blitzwinger have 5 se'lebron'asons of series called Yolocraft. Yolocraft is Minecraft is set to hardcore and they try to survive. If one of them dies, the season is over and they have to start a new one also, every once and a while they cheat the system, the fifth season is modded.Blitzwinger, bashurverse and gamer55561 also do other multiplayer adventure maps and minigames like 1 in the quiver,bridges PvP and other stuff like that And every once in a while NereusGod or Athix joins them. Lego Games Blitzwinger is also prominent for playing Lego Games. He has played Lego Batman all the way to Lego City Undercover. Lego Games (He has played): # Lego Batman # Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes # Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham # The Lego Movie Video Game # Lego Marvel Superheroes # Lego City Undercover # Lego The Hobbit # Lego Star Wars 3: The Clone Wars # Lego Lord of the Rings # Lego Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin # Lego Ninjago: Nindroids # Lego Worlds # Lego Indiana Jones # Lego Jurassic World # Lego Dimensions # Lego Minifigures Online # Lego Marvel's Avengers Other Games He is also known for playing the Batman: Arkham series, a series of action-adventure games based off of the DC Superhero Batman. He also has a new series called iTry which is where he tries different apps on the Apple App Store. Blitzwinger also had a mini series called the BlitzStrikers in which he plays seasons mode in Rocket League and tries to become victorious and when he does he will certainly feel glorious. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers